1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cases for cellular phones or tablet computers.
2. Related Art
Cases have been developed to receive cellular phones or tablets therein to provide protection to the cellular phone or tablet, such as from dropping. Such cases are configured for a particular brand of cellular phone or tablet, or sized and shaped to receive only a corresponding sized and shaped cellular phones or tablets.